Stevonnie
by Ao Uta
Summary: "102 years. I just can't do it, Garnet." "You'll have to let her go." A recollection of Steven and Connie's memories together.


**A/N: Going to take a break from all my chapter stories and throw in a one shot about Stevonnie. I saw a comic online that inspired this.**

 _The first time they fused it was magical, literally and figuratively. The bright glow that engulfed Steven and Connie made them tingle. As the light faded, Stevonnie appeared._

 _It took some time to get used to their new form. Both of their thoughts were in the body, yet they were shared._

 _They were alone together._

Stevonnie laid on the beach, subconsciously playing with the sand, watching the waves. Behind the fusion appeared Garnet, smiling softly.

"Is this seat taken?" She smiled, pointing to the sand beside Stevonnie. Stevonnie chuckled and ushered for her to sit.

 _Stevonnie danced the night away. The fusion felt alive. Stevonnie's confidence captured the attention of the crowd, pleased with what they were seeing. As always, there was someone creepy to ruin the fun, but that was quickly handled. Stevonnie walked outside and sat by the beach once more._

 _The fusion looked at its hands, and ran them down its body and sighed._

 _"I guess things are more fun when we're together...But we are together?" Stevonnie sighed once more._

 _"Connie, do you want to stay fused?" Steven's personality began to bleed through._

 _"Yeah, I think we should call it a night." Connie agreed. Onlookers began to walk away quickly, confused at the sight of someone talking to themselves. They glowed once more and broke apart._

Steven and Garnet sat in silence, staring at the waters in front of them. Both of them smiled contently, but Garnet's slowly dropped.

"Stevonnie, how long has it been?"

 _"Will you marry me?" Steven looked up at Connie nervously. The two had been together for seven years now. Steven was 21 now, and Connie recently turned 20. Were they even ready to start a life together?_

 _"Steven..." Connie trailed off. A glimmer of worry pooled into Steven's stomach. Was he going to get rejected?  
_

 _"Yes. Of course I'll marry you!" Connie jumped on Steven, embracing him with tears in her eyes._

Stevonnie paid Garnet no mind.

"Stevonnie. How long has it been?" Garnet asked once more.

 _"I do." Steven smiled as he looked down at his bride. Connie looked back up at him with stars in her eyes as the priest spoke._

 _"Do you, Connie Maheswaran, take Steven Quartz Universe to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

 _"I do." Connie said softly, not taking her eyes off of Steven.  
_

 _"You may now kiss the bride."_

 _Steven and Connie leaned in together slowly and finally kissed, their eyes closing. Cheers and claps from the audience erupted shortly after. Pearl began to tear up and Garnet smiled with a thumbs up. Amethyst hooted, shouting, "Go little man!" , and Lion was half asleep. Priyanka and Doug embraced each other, proud of their daughter._

"102 years." Stevonnie finally answered. Stevonnie looked at Garnet sadly and sighed "I just can't do it, Garnet."

Garnet nodded.

 _Many years passed and Steven and Connie were well off on their own. While Steven had barely aged, Connie was not so fortunate. After 57 years of being together, her time was running out._

 _So she did what she could do-rest. She laid in the bed, weak and frail. She adjusted her glasses, finally needing them again. She was tucked in the bed cozily, and was met by Steven at her bedside, looking sadly at her._

 _"Steven..." Connie spoke, but it was much softer than normal. "Don't be upset." Even after all those years, Connie was the one trying to be strong for both of them. But Steven knew, and so did she, that they were scared. They were scared that she would take her last breath soon._

 _At least she had lived a fufilling life. Sure, she did all the normal stuff like get married, start a family and such, but how many people could say they aided in protecting the Earth from an invading alien species?_

 _Not many without being locked up in an asylum._

 _"Connie," Steven started. "Can we dance?" Connie giggled._

 _"Steven, I can barely get up. You can't be serious."Steven shook his head._

 _"Please, Connie. A dance for old times sake." He extended his hand. Connie sighed and smiled as she sat up slowly, grabbing a hold of her husband's hand. She got out of the bed lethargically and used Steven for balance._

 _They joined hands and Steven turned on some slow music. He ushered for Connie to follow his lead; two steps to each side, a spin, a dip, separating and spinning her back in. They stared in each other's eyes, and for once, Connie felt young again. She began to chuckle, and Steven joined in._

 _Then, his gem began to glow, engulfing the two as it did when they were kids._

"I know it can be hard, Stevonnie." Garnet tried to reassure the fusion. Stevonnie shook their head.

"I can't..." Stevonnie trailed off. Garnet looked at Stevonnie and then back to the water.

"You'll have to let her go."

 **A/N: Oh god, the feels. I'm sort of angry at myself for the dance; literally the Love Slide put into different wording. Oh well. Read and Review! I'll try to find the comic and I'll link it in my bio.**


End file.
